I'll Always be by Your Side
by Magic Enjoy
Summary: Lily starts to get too controlling over Carmen, which leads to a massive argument. Johnny is considering feelings and Elektra is being, well, Elektra. Rated T to be safe. Based after TBR S3. (Johnny/Carmen) (Tee/Tyler)
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Always Be By Your Side Chapter 1**

"I ONLY WENT OUT SHOPPING WITHB ELEKTRA AND TEE! You hadn't arrived cos you were stuck in traffic, so we left." Carmen accused "You don't need to chop my head off!"

"Yeah, well, REAL FRIENDS DON'T LEAVE EACH OTHER BEHIND! THEY WAIT." Lily also accused.

"You've only just got here! It's 7:30. PM!"

"..."

The voices of the screaming girls could be heard all through the halls of Elmtree House. Most people had earned nothing but a really bad headache from that nights shout off. Gus in particular, who hated loud noises was relieved when the two screeching girls became silent. Finally everyone could settle down for some peace and quiet and actually get some well-deserved rest!

Carmen stormed up to her room and barricaded the door, leaving Lily with nowhere to sleep.

"Hey" she heard someone say. She jumped startled. "It's only me! Elektra."

She sighed "What do you want Elektra?!"

"To congratulate you, that was an impressive shout-fest you performed with Carmen, I never liked that dirty-mouthed snitch anyway" she spat. "I'm on your side, I think that friends are more important than going out shopping, and I think she has no right to have any other friends but you."

"That's what I think too" Lily agreed "She doesn't need any other friends when she has me!" She then boasted "S'will you back me up on this one Elektra?"

"Course, we haven't had many fights for a while, this place is starting to get a bit lame." Elektra laughed "You can crash on my floor tonight"

Everyone else thought that Carmen was right, even the nicest people like Tee and Gus who wouldn't usually take sides, they believed that you can have other friends and that Lily was just being a control freak. There's one boy in particular, however, that was backing Carmen up even stronger than the rest.

Johnny Taylor sat in his room, punching the wall, knocking all his stuff off the desk, ripping things off the walls. _'Why would Lily think like that'_ he thought _'she doesn't own Carmen, nobody does, she can't own people, and Elektra's just out of order agreeing with her'_. He had heard her conversation with Lily and it made him even madder. How could anyone be so horrible to Carmen, to him she's smart, funny, cute, everything he's ever dreamed of. Wait! What on earth was he saying? He lay down in bed and started thinking, about things. He wondered whether he did actually have a crush on Carmen Howle. He must have fallen asleep because he woke up to find light pouring from underneath the curtains in front of the window.

"Carmen!" He remembered as he shot out of bed darting across to Carmen's room.

"Carmen?" No answer. "Carmen? Are ya there?" He started to get worried after she didn't answer. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. At least that meant she was in there. Hopefully. He tried to force it open but again, stayed shut. Worried to bits now he charged into his room, shoving his trainers on before sprinting out of the house. He looked up to where Carmen's room was before climbing up the drainpipe. The window was unlocked so he climbed inside. Carmen was lying in bed, sound asleep, oblivious to how much worry and trouble Johnny had experienced. Hearing the noise in the room, she woke up before screaming, falling out of bed.

He chuckled before helping her up "It's only me Carmen"

"Oh, sorry, I was just a bit surprised that's all." She gazed at the barricaded door, exactly as she left it before her gaze wandered over to Johnny. 'You look so cute with your hair like that' she smiled, or at least she thought so until Johnny started blushing and acting awkwardly. Had she just said that out loud?

She coughed "Anyway how did you get in, the stuff's just as I left it, and it's so early" she checked her phone to see it was only 5:30am. She noticed, when she unlocked her phone, that she had loads of texts, mostly from Elektra and Lily saying things like:

 _U ugly *****!_

 _Die u stupid ***** DIE!_

She sniffed as she read all the messages, deleting them as she went along, she deleted Elektra and Lily's contacts but that wouldn't stop them from texting her, she couldn't delete them out of her life when they lived in the same house. Johnny noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Carmen, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. "Carmen, let me see your phone." He grabbed her phone just as another few texts popped up from Lily and Elektra. He gasped before storming over to the door, unblocking it and charging out, leaving her phone on the bed. She just sat on her bed as she heard Johnny shouting, Lily screaming and Elektra yelling, she heard and saw all the other kids leg it over to Elektra's room to get in on the juicy stuff.

Johnny smashed open the door before confronting a smirking Elektra and a slightly guilty, but proud looking Lily.

"Ya think you're so clever don't you, ooo I sent a horrid text to Carmen, ooo how cool am I?" He mocked, in a high pitched, squeaky voice. the other kids, who had gathered in the room at this time laughed, as they watched Johnny do them proud.

"I don't sound like that!" Lily whined, loosing this look of coolness she had plastered on her face just a moment ago.

"No one mocks me!" Elektra threatened.

"Alright then, make me stop" Johnny encouraged. Elektra sprang forwards, attempting to shove Johnny over. Unfortunately for her, he had quicker reactions, causing her to land on the floor, he grabbed Lily's phone and lunged for and seized Elektra's phone before running down to the office to Mike. Elektra stayed flat on her face, embarrassed that someone had out smarted her.

Carmen heard all the other kids burst out laughing, cheering for Johnny as she heard Elektra growl and Lily groan. She decided to follow Johnny down to Mike, fortunately, having not deleted the texts she had some proof that these texts weren't fake.

As she walked past Elektra's room, Elektra, herself, burst out.

"Aww didumns" she teased "Need Johnny to hold your hand, fight your battles?!" She laughed as I heard Lily laugh too.

"Cool. Leave it Carms. They're only trying to get at you, so they'll have a reason to tell on you" Tee calmed as Elektra glared at the girls, proving Tee's theory. They walked down to the office together, with 'their heads held high' you could say. They walked in before Carmen showed and told Mike everything, him getting redder by the minute.

"LILY! ELEKTRA! DOWN HERE NOW!" He yelled, none of the three had ever seen him so mad before.

Back in Elektra's room Lily stressed "We're for it now" She had never heard Mike so mad either.

"It's fine" Elektra started "Just play it cool, act as if you don't care, that then gives you the strength to carry on taunting her. You know that symbol: KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON"

"Yeah, you're right"

 **There we are, first chapter. Second chapter here we come!**

 **Magic Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Always be by Your Side Chapter 2**

Elektra strolled casually out of the office, heading down to the kitchen to get her breakfast. As she entered, looking as if nothing happened, all the other kids glared at her as she sat down on a separate table that had been pushed to one side for Lily and Elektra.

Meanwhile, in the office, Mike had managed to get through her cool side and had Lily broken down in tears as he yelled out punishments, even more than Elektra had, and she had done most of the bullying! He dished out sanctions and allowance withdrawals and everything he could really think of, then Lily made a bad move.

"Yeah, well, none of this really matters" Lily said.

"Young lady, this matters a heck of a lot more than you're making out and you know it. If you carry on, things could just get serious." That silenced her "Good"

When she had finally been let out of the office she stormed into the kitchen and started "I hope you're happy *****" her language sparkled and fizzed "Now I have sanctions and no money, everything."

"Yeah well it's your own fault" Tee pointed out.

"You shut up, this is none of your business Tee!" Lily rudely remarked

"Leave Tee out of this!" Johnny stood up getting angry.

"Ugh! Anyway Carmen why'd you have to go and tell on us, stuff that isn't true!"

"It is true!" Johnny growled.

"I always told you, Carmen's a snitch and she gets her boyfriend to cover it up for her!"

"Who?" Carmen questioned.

"Thicko! Johnny Duhh!" Elektra stated. Carmen stormed out of the room. Johnny got up to go after her but Lily sat him down.

"You deserve someone better, like me" she flirted. She picked him up and shoved him out into the garden.

"Lily get off me!" Johnny protested but she kept walking. When they got to the seats in the bushes she kissed him. He tried to pull away but she pushed him towards her.

"Now do you love me?" She asked.

"No!" Johnny protested. Carmen suddenly popped up, tears in her eyes before running off. "Carmen!" Johnny shouted as he ran after her but not before slapping Lily in the face.

Carmen ran up to her room, blocking the door as she sat and sobbed on her bed. She didn't know why she was so upset, she didn't like Johnny in that way did she? I mean he's smart, cute, protective even if she did like him, he didn't deserve someone like her. He deserved Lily more than her. She packed a bag with some of her non-pink clothes (which was only a top, jeans and converse) before she applied black eyeliner and mascara and climbed out of her window. Then, she ran. She knew exactly where she was going, even if it took her weeks, months. She was determined to get there.

Johnny charged up to Carmen's room.

"Carmen, let me in! Carmen let me in now!" No one answered. He panicked before walking backwards and charging at the door. It swung open as he fell on the floor. Tee rushed in, after hearing Johnny yell.

"Johnny are you ok?" She panicked.

"Yeah... Fine" he groaned "Where's Carmen?"

"I thought she was in the garden"

"She ran back in, where is she?" Johnny cried.

"I don't know" Tee stressed. They searched around her room until Johnny found a note.

 _Dear DG_

 _I have been thinking and realised that if I want to get away from Lily and Elektra it's no use just hiding in my room or the garden. I have to do something bigger. So, I've run away to find Tracy, to go to the Home she's working in or stay with her and Cam._

 _To the ones that backed me up and helped me, thankyou. I don't want to put you through any more trouble and as for Lily and Elektra, tell them that I don't care what happens to them or about them._

 _All my love, Carmen xxx_

"No!" Johnny cried.

"What's wrong?" Tee asked, running over to Johnny wrapping him in a hug. He read the letter, half crying. Tee looked a bit confused. Then it hit her. "You care about her don't you? You really like her"

He nodded, looking at the floor so she couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to pretend with me Johnny, let it out." She encouraged. He sat closer to her as he cried, Tee hugging him. "Don't bottle all your emotions up, let them out, don't be afraid."

"Thanks Tee" Johnny thanked her.

"Come on then" Tee stood up as Johnny looked confused. "Well, we're gonna go after her aren't we?" His face lit up as they ran to their rooms packing a bag before climbing out of the window of Carmen's room. They ran, heading to where they last knew Cam and Tracy lived.

Later on, at the Dumping Ground, Rick called a meeting in the Living Room, to discuss what was going on.

"Right, so everyone's disappearing. First Carmen, then Johnny and Tee and now Harry and Tyler! He normally tells me everything so this is unusual." Rick exclaimed.

"There could be a connection" Gus suggested.

"What do you mean?" Jody asked.

"Carmen has been upset lately about Lily and Elektra" Gus started. They were the only two people who hadn't come to this meeting, saying they didn't give a stuff about Carmen "So she runs away from it all. Tee is her best friend and Johnny has a crush on her"

"How do you know?" Rick asked.

"It's obvious the way he stares at her and how he followed her and all that." Jody stated.

"Talking! Harry has always thought Johnny and Carmen like his parents since Sapphire left and Tee as an older sister so he went to find them-" Gus continued.

"How ironic!" Rick exclaimed.

"Talking!" Gus started getting annoyed with all the interruptions "He wouldn't go on his own so he took Tyler with him."

"He would go on his own, Harry has been on walkabouts before you know" Rick stated.

"Yes but Tyler is also worried about them, especially Tee, so he offers to go with Harry and Jeff" Gus proved.

"Why would he be worried about Tee in particular?" Jody asked.

"Because he has a crush on her" Gus simply answered.

"Johnny's gonna go ballistic if he finds out!" Rick worried.

Gus concluded "Now we just need to find out where Carmen's headed and that should be where they're all going"

 **Da Da Da! Will they find Carmen, or will they be too late?!**

 **Magic Enjoy**


End file.
